


What you do with your hands

by Lightna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fixation, Hand Fetish, Keith is only mentioned, Lance-centric, M/M, No Dialogue, brief description of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightna/pseuds/Lightna
Summary: Lance thinks about how much he loves Keith's hands.





	What you do with your hands

**Author's Note:**

> Projecting how I feel about my boyfriend onto Klance? It's more likely than you think.

Lance loved Keith's hands.

He discovered this when they held hands for the first time. He was wearing those dumb fingerless gloves he always wore, but Lance could still tell there was a certain roughness about them. Usually, this would have made Lance uncomfortable. Lotion exists for a reason, man. Use it! But there was something about how Keith's hand felt in Lance's own that made him not mind.

Lance slowly evolved from not minding to appreciating with the help of subtle touches. It was cute, the way Keith would hold his face as they kissed. Sort of hot how he'd place his hands on Lance's waist and pull him close when they said goodbye. He was comforted by the way Keith's thumb would rub circles into his shoulder when they curled up to watch a movie.

Lance love was set in stone, though, by the way Keith's hands felt on his  _ skin _ . Up his arms, under his shirt, and over his chest, the small ridges providing a tactile sensation that set Lance's nerves on fire. The things Keith could  _ do _ with those hands. Thumb, brushing against Lance's lips as they leaned in close. Nails, lightly scratching Lance's skin as he trailed his hands over his body. The more they touched, the more Lance thought they were moving  _ too slow _ , but they were young and afraid of getting caught.

Late at night, Lance would pretend his hands were Keith's, muffling his name into his pillow. Oh, how he  _ loved _ those hands. He wanted them to touch him in his most intimate places. He wanted to lick and suck on them, feeling their roughness underneath his tongue. In the fever of his heat, he wondered if it were possible to marry someone's hands.

Lance didn't care how long they'd been together, or  how young they were, or how unlikely it was that their relationship would withstand the test of time. He didn't want those hands to touch anyone else. 


End file.
